Tu Reputación
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: Tal vez la reputación de Santana no sea la mejor, tampoco la de Brittany, pero solo importa lo que ellas sientan y piensen BRITTANA XD


_**NI BRITTANY NI SANTANA ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_TU REPUTACIÓN_

**Tu reputación son las primeras **

**Seis letras de esa palabra**

No tienes la mejor fama, ni eres el santo de devoción de muchos, tampoco eres buena persona para muchos otros, piensan cosas de ti que no son, pues ni siquiera te conocen tanto como yo, si se dieran la oportunidad de querer conocerte, seguro se llevarían una hermosa sorpresa

**Llevarte a la cama era mas fácil que respirar**

**Tu teléfono es de total dominio popular**

Acostarse contigo era mas fácil que conseguir una F en cualquier materia, por mas sencilla que fuera, la mayoría sabia donde encontrar si querían pasar el rato

**Y tu colchón tiene mas huellas**

**Que una playa en pleno verano**

Tu cama fue la que pagaba el pato cada vez que querían tenerte, dejando muchas huellas que aun me cuesta borrar, demasiadas para una chica como yo, no la mas inteligente, cabe señalar

**Haz hecho el amor mas veces que mi abuela**

**Y aun no acabas ni la escuela**

Te aseguro que ni mi abuela ha tenido tanto sexo como tu, porque se que tener sexo y hacer el amor no es igual, tu me lo haz aclarado, aunque al principio te negabas a verlo, aun eres senior, ni siquiera haz salido de la escuela y ya tienes mas experiencia que mi madre

**Y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido**

**Dime quien puede contra cupido**

No eres alguien que todo mundo quisiera tener, dicen que no eres lo mejor para mi, pero como te dejo de amar? Eso no lo se ni lo quiero saber, te amo mas que a nadie y tu lo sabes

**Y es que si yo no he sido un monje**

**Porque voy a exigirte que seas santa**

Claro, yo no he sido tampoco santa, como exigirte lo que yo no he sido? Pues pocos de la escuela no han probado mis labios, claro algunos han llegado a mas, pero ninguno tan especial como tu

**Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así**

**Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí**

Tus labios con mis labios, perfecta combinación, quien te haya enseñado a besarme así, juro que lo bendigo por que con un solo beso puedes hacerme volar

**No es dama la que se abstiene**

**Dama es la que se detiene**

**Cuando encuentra lo que tu encontraste aquí**

Las mujeres no son buenas si no tienen sexo, pero si al encontrar amor y lo que tu dices que yo te doy a ti, se detienen y dejan de estar con otras personas, son mujeres por las que vale la pena luchar

**Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así**

**Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí**

Estoy segura que ni Puck, ni Sam ni ninguno de ellos te hizo tan feliz como yo lo hago, pero les doy las gracias si te enseñaron a hacer lo que haces, sin duda no lo cambiaria por nada, tu sutileza, tu ternura y tu pureza al tocarme, son simplemente perfectos

**Si otros han sido tu escuela**

**Yo seré tu graduación**

Ellos pudieron estar en ti, sin embargo ninguno te amó como yo lo hago, yo seré quien este contigo, con quien tengas hijos y estés hasta que todo el mundo se acabe

**Cuando incluyas en la cama….**

**Al corazón**

Orgullosamente gracias a mi ahora sabes que el sexo es mas que eso cuando pones sentimientos de por medio, cuando sabes que, cuando sientes ese nido de mariposas en tu estomago es mejor, porque todo toma sentido

**Dicen por ahí**

**Que tu terrible fama de ligera**

**Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos en la mollera**

Quisieron engañarme, quisieron hacer que no creyera en tus palabras, quisieron meterme la idea de que tenias otros, se bien que andabas con otros cuando te acostabas conmigo, pero también se que desde que soy tu novia oficial, no has estado con nadie, lo noto en tus besos y tus caricias, en todo tu ser

**Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país**

**Si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz**

Algún día ambas sabemos que saldremos de aquí, tu dices que porque este lugar apesta, yo solo quiero vivir cerca de Disneyland, y donde sea que vayas iré contigo, eso también ambas lo sabemos

**Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti**

**Y todo lo que haces por mi**

Ellos no saben, ellos no importan, porque cuando te veo a los ojos, cuando me proteges, cuando das todo por mi, y haces cosas que nadie ha hecho solo para verme feliz, es cuando me doy cuenta cuanto te amo y necesito para seguir día a día

**Sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí**

**Te ha preparado para mí**

Si supieran lo hermoso que tenemos, sabrían que todos tus tropiezos antes de mi, te sirvieron y me sirvieron para poder querer hacer las cosas bien y juntas poder enfrentar todo y a todos

**Ven y abrázame sin miedos**

**Y dame un beso a la salud**

**De los chismosos**

Lo primero que quiero hacer apenas nos graduemos, es darnos un beso, un GRAN beso en frente de todo el gimnasio, en medio del baile de graduación, para que vean y sientan celos de lo mucho que nos amamos, claro si después lo hacemos también en el Empire State, seria grandioso

**Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así**

**Bendito sea él que estuvo antes de mí**

**No es dama la que se abstiene**

**Dama es la que se detiene**

**Cuando encuentra lo que tu encontraste aquí**

**Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así**

Tus besos me hacen vibrar, tu cálido toque me hace volar, pero tu amor es el que me ayuda, siempre me dices lo especial que soy, y yo te lo creo, nunca me haz dicho estúpida ni nada parecido, y yo te lo agradezco

**Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí**

**Si otros han sido tu escuela**

**Yo seré tu graduación**

**Cuando incluyas en la cama….**

**Al corazón**

Siempre demostrándome que soy tan única y especial como los unicornios, mostrándome ese lado sensible y enamorado que a nadie mas muestras, calculadora, fría y Bitch frente a los demás, tierna, dulce y sutil para mi, siempre preservando nuestro mundo

**Si otros han sido tu escuela**

**Yo seré tu graduación**

**Cuando incluyas en la cama….**

**Al corazón**

Enseñándome a amar, amándome cada vez mas, siempre cuidando de mi, y eso es hermoso, hacerme sentir la persona mas importante, solo tu…..

-ey que haces?-la chica se acercó a observar la libreta en la que escribía su novia, acostándose junto a ella y tomándola de la mano, ambas bocabajo

-una carta-contestó sonriente

-a si?-alzó una ceja interrogante

-si-

-y para quien es esa carta?-volvió a cuestionar

-para la chica mas hermosa del mundo entero-respondió-la mas especial, y la única que me hace volar y sentir como nunca antes-

-me tengo que preocupar?-

-claro, es latina y sexy, así que tienes mucho de que preocuparte-la rubia jugaba con los dedos de su novia

-puedo saber su nombre?-preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios

-Santana López-respondió, la latina comenzó a besarla, mientras la otra chica se daba la vuelta, quedando la morena encima

Tal vez la REPUTAción de Santana no es la mejor, ni la de Brittany tampoco, pero ninguna puede negar lo mucho que se aman, y ambas agradecen tenerse siempre así, y poder entregarse todo lo que sus cuerpos y corazones deseen y puedan dar.

····························

_**MELOSOOOO! MUY meloso, pero la cancion perfecta para estas dos XD que les pareció? :/**_

_**Dejen sus reviews ;)**_

_**Fuu(:**_


End file.
